


Bittersweet

by gloomysparklight



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, No WAGs universe, Unrequited Love, character and ships would be added as the story goes so bear with me, i wanna see how these ships i made would turn out as well lmao, kinda rarepair (?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomysparklight/pseuds/gloomysparklight
Summary: Love is bittersweetIt only gives off an unforgettable fragrance that seems to melt awayUnrequited but so preciousIt’ll make me strongerI want to rememberSo these memories won’t fadeI’ll wrap up those very days carefullyHolding you tight in my arms, yet so gently as if you’d melt away(Inspired by the song of the same title by Arashi)(There might be some grammatical errors so I apologise 🙏)
Relationships: Enea Bastianini/Luca Marini, Luca Marini/Alex Marquez, Takaaki Nakagami/Alex Marquez
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

_Portimão, 2020_

The race ended as Miguel Oliveira winning his home GP and the second win he had in one season. Joan Mir was crowned as the new world champion so these two riderswere having the time of their lives. When there’s jovial things happened, some piteous farewell has to be bid upon the other riders such as Andrea Dovizioso that would be sabbatical for a year, Tito Rabat is no longer an Avintia rider since the new lineup for the team have been announced so he’s decided to give World SBK his next destination. In the other hand, we’re not forgetting our British rider on the grid, Cal Crutchlow that was appointed as Yamaha’s new test rider and retiring from MotoGP.

The celebration, farewell, and award giving ceremony all occurred on the same exact day. Everyone was satisfied and definitely exhausted, including the LCR team rider who finally got that maiden MotoGP pole position in Teruel GP, Takaaki Nakagami. It was an honour to achieved that record of being the other Japanese to be in the pole position after a long time since one of them last had it in 2004. 

Unfortunately, the crash he had in the very first lap ended with him being DNF and disillusioned. He didn’t expect that a sheer overwrought could do such a cruel turnaround at him. What could have been a great weekend was turned into a damnable weekend instead. Somehow he could still remember that incident in the back of his head as he tried to shook it off and sighed. Taka knew he shouldn’t cry over the spilled milk for too long until a hand lightly tapped on his shoulder to dissipate his uneasy thought.

“Taka, you’re alright?”

The latter answered with a nod. “I just finished packing my things and would be off in a minute. Do you still need me with anything, Lucio?”

Lucio smirked and tapped on his shoulder again for good measure. “Ah yes Taka, I guess we all wanted to call this a day already and wanted to be under our blanket so without beating around the bush I would like you to do me a favour to—” he paused as he took out a small scroll to the Japanese, “give this to Alex Marquez, your new teammate for next year.”

_Alex_ , Taka thought. The youngest of the Marquez brother. The Moto2 World Champion. He could hardly believe it that he is going to team up with him. He eyed the scroll as it was handed to him.

“You know that you have to adapt to the situation no matter the consequences, right? But if you manage to do a decent approach, both of you will be getting along just fine. I wanted to know how it goes sooner than the other and I want it to start from this moment on. You might want to exchange your numbers and chat regularly to see how the other doing on the other side. Is that too much to ask for a better future development in our team, Taka?” Lucio nudged at Taka’s arm who still examining the scroll in curiosity. He wanted to ask what’s inside the scroll but ended up against it as he considered it rude if he does.

“Alright, Lucio. Anything for our team development.” Taka smiled and subconsciously offered a high five to his team principal who accepted it unexpectedly.

“Alex might still be in his motorhome or in the garage somewhere. You better find him quick.”

And with that Lucio saluted Taka and left him alone with his thoughts of what to do.

-oOo-

The HRC Honda garage still has a few of their staff and crew cleaning plus tidying everything up, Taka can’t help but wander his eyes around until he could hear the familiar Spaniard’s voice emerged from the back of partition inside the garage. So there where Alex was, already in his casual clothes just like Taka is. 

Alex has just finished talking to the crew before heading out with his bag then he noticed someone’s head lurking into the garage and Taka’s eyes was met with Alex’s pair of eyes. 

Taka’s breathe was caught in his throat as he swiftly hides behind the wall. However, the Spaniard was startled at the sudden sighting happened before him so he strolled as fast as he could to catch the fad.

“Who’s there?” Alex shouted to he darkness and as he expected, no answer.

If only Alex could hear the beat of Taka’s heart that threatened to broke his ribcage this instant. 

_This is really difficult than how I pictured it._

Alex finally shrugged his shoulder and continued to walk towards the parking lot. Before he managed to fade away, Taka tried as quietly to follow him from behind. A few 5 to 10 steps from each other and Taka was still unnoticeable, but he’d never known that Alex decided to stop his walking all at once.

The slightly taller one felt a bump on his back and a gasp of someone behind. “O-okay who is it?” Alex once again shouted as he but his lower lip, feeling annoyed and a bit scared.

“A-Alex, k-konbanwa...”

Alex sighed in relieved and turned around to see the flustered Taka, as clear as he could be, in front of him.

“So it was you. Glad it wasn’t a ghost or something like that. What’s up?”

Taka could only feel his cheeks heating up even more when Alex lied his eyes on him and with a trembled hand he gave Alex the scroll from Lucio. “L-Lucio wanted me to give this to you. Since we would be teammates for next season he would like for us to get to know each other better, if that’s okay with you?”

Alex tried his best to suppressed his laugh as his eyes not leaving the older man in front of him. He raised both his hands to rub on Taka’s arm ever so gently, had to admit that Taka looked so adorable up close. “Seriously? Of course I would like to get to know more of you as well! It does need to take quite some time to adapt with a new teammate, don’t you think?” Asked Alex as he took the scroll from Taka’s hand. The slight touch of their palm were smooth against each other.

“By the way, I haven’t got your number yet, Taka. Would you give me yours? Here, just put it right into my phone.” Alex took his phone and unlocked it before Taka hesitantly took the phone from his hand, yet again their palm brushed against each other again.  _Might as well get used to this_ , Alex thought.

Taka typed his number and handed the phone back to Alex as he smiled shyly. “Here you go.” 

“Gracias! I will call you right when I got to touchdown at my home. So, see you later?” Said Alex as he grabbed his phone from Taka.

“Y-yes, see you later Alex...”

The Spaniard smiled at him and waved his hand. Like a mirror, Taka did nothing but mimicked those gestures. Alex continued to walk further away and finally faded from Taka’s sight.

As the circuit started to be vacated, Taka made his way to the parking lot with much more relieved state. He stared at his palm in awe, still could feel Alex’s on his then clenched his fist as to depict the feeling of him holding Alex’s hand on him. He couldn’t really became that close with Cal, but he might try to fix it with Alex, his new teammate.

_Here’s to the new season, Alex._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Lord for that video of Taka answering questions about Alex that inspired me to write the next chapter lmao
> 
> The translation of some Japanese words would be at the end of this fic, just in case if you don’t know it yet. Enjoy!

It’s been some while since Taka took a vacation back to Japan and visiting his family every off season. The winter season back in his hometown was just as beautiful as he remember. The scenery of Sakura flowers that blooms all around the garden and in front of his house, accompanied with a hot cup of green tea in Taka’s hand was the definition of perfect winter for him. The night where the family having the farewell dinner before he went back to Spain, her mother asked how the recent season has been for him and how he coped with it, then what to expect in the upcoming season.

“So who is your new teammate, Taka-kun?”

“My teammate next year is Alex Marquez, okaasan.” He answered without thinking that he eventually remembered that he’s been putting off Lucio’s favour for weeks now.

He hasn’t made any contact with Alex since they left Portimao that night. Simply because it is off season and both of them needed plenty time to spend with family. Therefore, the pre season is still somewhat away from now. That would be the easiest way and more understandable excuse to tell her mother. The other reason would be, that he hasn’t got the nerves to actually chat someone first. Someone that’s not even as close as a close friend who meets you and goes to school with you every year. It is hard.

Every encouragement and even the best quality of sake have been served for Taka on the table. When it was finished, his sister asked him to bring the dirty dishes to the sink for her to wash it.

“Nee, Taka-kun. You said that Alex is your new teammate, right?” She asked as he gave Taka the wet plate for him to dry.

“Hai, neechan. Doushite?”*

“He’s really handsome, don’t you think? His big brown eyes, his dark hair, his gummy smile...”

The list goes on, and Taka couldn’t help but picturing Alex in his mind as how his sister described it. He started to recall his memories precisely to the time when Alex looked through him that night at Portimão, the dark hair that sways as the wind caressed it, and the wide genuine smile as he bid farewell back to Spain. How could someone as him be that unimpeachable? Unconsciously he let a faint smile emerged on his features.

“Taka-kun?”

“What is it, Alex?”

“Your nose ble— EH?!”

Taka was shoot back to reality as his sister shouted. He got on his feet almost instantly.

“N-neechan, gomenne! Hontou ni gomen!”* He bowed and left the dry cutlery on the table before he ran into the bathroom upstairs that’s located near his bedroom.

-oOo-

After the rider with number 30 put in the remaining of his clothes and belonging into the luggage, he was left with his phone on the bed. He took it into his hand and gaze at the default lock screen. It was supposed to be Alex that contacted him first because he’s the one who saved Taka’s number and then left him in a hurry. Alex also promised to call Taka when he arrived back home but never did. Somehow he’s relieved that Lucio was occupied enough to not calling nor texting him to talk about things, about how he get along with Alex in particular.

As he put the phone away and turned off the light, he gingerly traced his fingers on his nose. He knew it wasn’t the first time his nose bleeds but what happened earlier was unusual.

This is bad, it was only a mere thinking of his new teammate... not of something dirty but his blood vessel gave up to distribute the blood as how it should and just outpoured it through his nose instead...

-oOo-

_Cervera, Spain_

“I told you not to come near the window, Marc. This is the last straw.”

The older brother who just walked towards the window decided to just passed and walk alongside it, admiring the outside view. He silently cursing his younger brother for being overprotective.

“You’re really mean, Alex. Not even Vale would dare to restrict me this much!” Marc pouted as he sat beside his not so little brother.

“Oh, you certainly don’t want Vale to restrict you. Luca has told me everything since he’s been living with Vale more longer than you.” Alex replied and chuckled at Marc, mildly distracting him from the chatting with the mentioned younger sibling of Valentino Rossi, Luca Marini.

They have been in a relationship for some years now, since their days in Moto2 as far as both of them remembered. When it is off season both of them would be exchanging some updates about how they were spending the days and how much they love and miss each other as the days goes by.

“Oh! Do you know that the launching of Avintia’s new livery would be this evening? It’s so exciting I can’t wait to see Luca with his new bike!” Alex exclaimed as he typed a quick reply to his beloved boyfriend just in time before Luca went on his way to the coincided place.

Marc still had his lips pouted whilst looking down at his injured arms that seemed to be healing rather slothfully. “Good for you then, I cannot even assure myself as when I would be back racing again. The date of Honda HRC new livery reveal has been out and I don’t know whether I could be there or...”

“You would.”

Marc turned to his side where Alex sat. He sniffed and his eyes starts to feel hot.

“I said you would! You’re Marc Marquez! You’re tougher and stronger than you think! They call you baby alien, right?” Alex then found his gaze aligned with his not so big brother.

Marc could only nod as Alex pat his shoulder.

“And this brother of him would always be right there to support him through ups and downs. You have nothing to worry. I know you’ll recover soon, okay?” Alex then pulled Marc into an assuring hug. It also hurts Alex to see his brother hurting too.

“Has Vale been in contact with you this off season?”

“Yeah, glad he’s been doing well over there. He said he needs a lot of stuff to do and spending some times with the academy kids at the ranch. I miss him so much...” Marc smiled softly as he gave space to Stich who suddenly appeared and climbed onto his lap.

“Anyway, would you watch the live instagram with me later, Marc? I’ll make both of us dinner first so we won’t be hungry!” Said Alex as he snapped his fingers and walked into the kitchen.

“Oh, I can help you to—“

“Don’t you fucking dare, cabrón!”

-oOo-

_Barcelona_

_9.00 AM_

It happened to be a colder morning while Taka still deeply asleep on his bed with a warm blanket that wrapped him. All was well but then he got startled when he heard something twinkling near him and so he opened his eyes little by little.

Taka got seated on the bed as he tried to collect his consciousness to the full before he stood up to tidy his bed. How bemused he was as to found small star shaped crystallines on his pillow. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out where these beautiful crystallines came from. Until his phone ringtone blared loudly in his bedroom. Without thinking twice he answered it and not checking on the caller ID.

“Moshi moshi?”*

_“Hello, Taka? Good morning.”_

The LCR rider went stall at the sultry voice the other end made on the phone.

“A-Alex?”

_“Did I interrupt your sleep or you’ve been awake?”_

“Oh I’ve been awake now, for few minutes at least... h-how are you?” Taka asked and decided to put the call on loudspeaker mode as he walked across the room to pick a plastic bag and saving all the star crystallines in it.

_“I’ve been doing fine, I hope you’re fine too...”_

Alex gave a pause to his words. 

_“Listen, I am absolutely guilty for everything. Remember when I told you I would call you right when I got to touchdown at my home? I didn’t. So I wanna make it up to you... can I?”_

The even louder twinkling sound was heard against the floor and finally Taka had stipulated the eventuality.

Taka has been... crying star tears. The said substance won’t come to a halt since he couldn’t control its stream.

_“I wanted us to know each other better through our point of view, not just from the general information on the internet... do you want to do that today? If you’re not having other plans already of course.”_

The Japanese almost dramatically kneeled to collect heaps and heaps of stars from the ground.

“Yes, yes Alex that would be lovely. I don’t have any plans in particular... Let’s do that.” Replied Taka, trying his best to sound professional, though he quietly sobbed in between his sentences throughout the entire conversation of their get-to-know.

First was a nose bleed, second was a star tears?

Taka would also want to acknowledge this anomalous thing further more. He should’ve been making a doctor’s appointment the day he arrived in Spain.

_You’re supposed to be in the sky, but why were you falling from my eyes like comets?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hai, neechan. Doushite? = Yes, sister. Why?
> 
> *Neechan, gomenne! Hontou ni gomen! = Sister, I am sorry. I am really sorry!
> 
> *Moshi moshi = hello (usually used in a phone call)
> 
> Now I really can’t wait for the season to start shsbdjdhdjddnd


End file.
